Tutor
by Fkake
Summary: Sou muito novo para ser tutor de uma jovem de 15 anos, no entanto, não foi isso que seus pais acharam quando me nomearam em seu testamento que eu deveria cuidar de sua unica filha Yuuki Cross.
1. Como me tornei o Tutor

**Tutor**

_Parte Um – Como me tornei o Tutor_

Tirei minha gravata enquanto Ruka ditava minha agenda da tarde. Sinceramente, tenho vinte e um anos e sou mais ocupado que muitos homens de meia idade! Fiquei das seis da manha até agora (dez da manha) na reunião resolvendo os problemas que os sócios da filial do México haviam provocado.

- E ás sete você precisa esta no aeroporto para buscar a Yuuki.

- Como?

- Yuuki. Kaname você não estava me ouvindo quando disse que ia ser responsável pela garota.

- Você não estava me ouvindo quando disse que não vou ser responsável por alguém?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, massageando a testa com as pontas dos dedos. Não é que eu seja algum tipo de "homem sem coração e sem alma que não dá abrigo à uma pobre garota órfã", mas sou "homem de vinte e um anos de idade que herdou as empresas do pai e não tempo para bancar a babá".

Tinha dezessete anos quando meus pais foram assassinados, não precisei de nenhum tutor para cuidar de mim. Muito pelo contrario, eu assumi as empresas e hoje está tudo muito bem - ainda que confesse que não confio nas pessoas como antigamente, prefiro fazer tudo sozinho ao meu modo.

- Ela não tem mais ninguém, Kaname. – Ouvi Ruka me falar. – Você é o parente mais próximo.

- Primo de terceiro grau.

- Mas ainda é parente dela.

Soltei um suspiro, estou exausto daquela maldita reunião, Ruka sabe disso. Será que ela tocou no assunto agora para me pegar vulnerável e assim me fazer aceitar a menina em minha casa? Pois saibam que o meu desejo mais profundo é o de mandar Ruka calar a boca e me deixar descansar até a próxima reunião.

É um bom plano, devo admitir.

Ruka se sentou na poltrona de frente para mim.

- Ela estava na casa de uma tia, mas o advogado falou que recebia maus tratos. Kaname, eu sei que você não é frio o suficiente para recusar a ajudar uma pobre criança.

- Uma garota de quinze anos não é mais criança, Ruka.

Ela soltou um suspiro deixando uma pasta na minha mesa, pediu licença e saiu. Confesso que ela tem razão, não sou frio o suficiente para ser indiferente a uma garota que não tem para onde ir. Odeio admitir, mas vou ter que ceder dessa vez e ir buscar a garota no aeroporto. Só me pergunto qual o motivo para me nomearem o tutor da garota, nem sou tão mais velho que ela e nem mesmo era intimo da família.

**† † † † † †**

Olhei novamente a foto de Yuuki: cabelo comprido de um tonalidade bem escura de castanho, olhos castanho-claros, uma pele bem branca que fazia parecer uma boneca de porcelana. O único problema é que não encontro nenhuma garota igual a da foto nesse aeroporto.

Guardei a foto no bolso do sobretudo, voltando a andar pela plataforma a qual seria usada pelo avião dela, mas nada dela.  
Estava preste a ligar para Ruka perguntando se ela não havia se enganado - o que não seria difícil, pois se o Akatsuki está com ela quando ela marcou o compromisso na agenda, ela simplesmente faz tudo errado e complica a minha vida. As vezes acho que é de propósito, mas como ainda não tenho provas...

Enfim, uma garota me chamou atenção. Ela não tinha o mesmo sorriso que a garota da foto e nem o cabelo comprido, mas eu eu sabia que era Yuuki, me aproximei.

- Yuuki Cross?

Ela ergueu a vista me parecendo curiosa.

- Sim?

- Kaname Kuran. – Estendi a mão para ela, que se levantou e limpou a mão na saia antes de apertar a minha. – E sua bagagem?

- É apenas essa mochila.

Tão pouca bagagem?

Resolvi não perguntar, se a memória não me falha Ruka avisou que a tia que cuidava dela e a maltratava.

Inclinei para pegar a mochila, mas Yuuki a apanhou antes de mim.

- Pode deixar. – disse, tentando pegar a mochila, mas ela se afastou alguns passos de mim.

- Eu levo. Obrigada.

Estranhei essa atitude, geralmente as mulheres imploram para que eu seja gentil com elas - o que, de fato, não sou sempre -, mas se ela não quer minha ajuda, só me resta respeitar sua decisão.

Fomos até o carro em absoluto silencio.

O caminho até em casa entraria no livro de recordes pelo maior tempo de silencio de duas pessoas dentro de um carro. Para ser sincero não é como se isso me incomodasse, apenas não estou acostumado com mulheres tão quietas - fiquei curioso sobre que houve na casa da tia dela, vou fazer uma investigação mais a fundo.

- Chegamos.

Ela olhou a casa, maravilhada... Bem... O termo correto é mansão, mas como é meu lar, fico mais a vontade chamando de casa.

Yuuki desceu do carro e me seguiu para dentro, sempre mantendo alguns passos atrás.

- Boa noite, mestre Kaname.

- Boa noite, Gendo. Por favor, mostre o quarto para senhorita Yuuki.

- Sim mestre. Por favor, senhorita.

Então ela se foi, passei a mão em meu cabelo, totalmente atordoado. Não sei como cuidar de uma garota. Aliás, eu nem tenho idade para cuidar de uma. Sinceramente, a vida me apronta cada uma.

Vou para meu quarto terminar de ler alguns relatórios. Afinal, se não há remédio, remediado está. Não é como se a garota tivesse culpa de algo também, ao menos o quarto dela é ao lado do meu.

**† † † † † †**

_**Nota da Autora: mais uma das muitas fic que estou fazendo para a Ladie O_o**_

_**Confesso, essa saiu um pouco do meu estilo, espero que gostem.**_


	2. Barreira

**Parte Dois – Barreira**

Costumo sempre ser o primeiro a acordar. Nem mesmo meus empregados acordam mais cedo. Esse é um velho habito que adquiri com meu pai: fazer o próprio café da manha - meu pai costumava dizer que alguém que não sabe cuidar de si mesmo nunca poderia cuidar de uma empresa.

Mas, para minha surpresa, quando entrei na cozinha, encontrei Yuuki, já alimentando-se calmamente.

- Bom dia, Yuuki. – falei, seguindo até a cafeteira... O café já estava pronto.

- Bom dia. Desculpe ter mexido nas coisas, é que a Yuse me disse que não haveria problema algum...

Agora me lembro, Yuse foi a responsável de mostrar a mansão para Yuuki, ontem. Yuse é muito sociável, não me admira que ela tenha se tornado amiga dela.

- Essa casa agora também é sua. – Notei que ela abaixou a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o seu café da manhã. Eeguei uma xícara de café. – Quando terminar de comer, se apronte para o colégio. Gendo a levará.

- Sim, senhor.

Observei ela por uns instantes. Ela parecia um coelhinho acuado.

Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que houve na casa dos tios dela.

**† † † † † †**

Precisei reler o relatório que Ruka me fizera, falando sobre a estadia de Yuuki na casa da tal tia – não lembro o nome dela, não faço questão alguma de lembrar do nome de pessoas tão medíocres.

Essa tia – ou devo chamar de "mulher detestável"? – ela tratava Yuuki como se fosse alguma espécie de criada, ajudando nos afazeres da casa. Com certeza esse foi o motivo para que a garota não quisesse comer em casa, e arrumou seu próprio quarto.

Também há relatos que as "primas-monstros" (como gosto de chamar) espalharam boatos de que Yuuki na verdade era a filha bastarda de uma emprega que falecera, e a mãe delas estava "gentilmente" cuidando de Yuuki.

Digamos que não vou simplesmente permitir que aquela família medíocre (medíocre é elogio) saia impune de tamanha falta de bom senso e gentileza. Afinal, a garota havia acabado de perder os pais, ela não precisava receber maus tratos - pelo contrário.

Ao menos, a menina possui uma conta de poupança que os pais fizeram. Acredito que foi com esse dinheiro que ela conseguiu se manter esse um ano com essa família.

E agora eu sou o responsável por todo o dinheiro dela, incluindo ser responsável pelas empresas dos pais dela, que eram gerenciadas pelo tio – o qual fiz questão de afastar do cargo.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos pelo telefone que soou de forma insistente. Com um suspiro, atendi minha secretaria – não a Ruka, mas sim a Kanne. Ruka é minha secretaria responsável pelo agendamento de reuniões e era quem me acompanha nas viagens , pois cuidava da minha parte de finanças. Kanne é a responsável em entrar em contato com os sócios e atendê-los, fazer relatórios e balancetes, trazer o meu café... Basicamente, Ruka cuida da minha vida pessoal enquanto a Kanne da minha vida empresarial.

- Sim?

- "Do colégio Watanaka, referente à estudante Yuuki Kurosu, senhor."

- Pode passar. – demorou alguns segundos até eu ouvir o clique que indicava a transferência de linha. – Kuran.

- "Senhor Kuran, aqui quem fala é a diretora do colégio Watanaka. O senhor é o responsável pela aluna Yuuki Kurosu?"

- Se não fosse, você não estaria me ligando.  
Ouve uma pausa. Acredito que ela ficou desconsertada com minha resposta.

- Não vai me dizer que houve com a Yuuki...

- A senhorita Kurosu se envolveu em um incidente hoje e precisaremos que o senhor venha até o colégio.

No primeiro dia de aula?

**† † † † † †**

Engraçado como a gente sempre quer que o colégio mais caro seja o mais eficiente. No entanto, qual foi a minha decepção quando cheguei no colégio e a diretora me contou que uma aluna acusara Yuuki de um incidente na aula de biologia. Não houve quaisquer prova contra Yuuki. O colégio nem mesmo pesquisou o que havia acontecido, simplesmente acreditaram na palavra da menina e me ligaram.

- Yuuki, me espere no carro. – Falei quando a diretora por fim se calou.

- Mas...

- Eu cuidarei de tudo, me espere no carro. – entreguei minhas chaves para a Yuuki. Ela balançou a cabeça, um tanto confusa, e se levantou, saindo do gabinete da diretora. Voltei a minha atenção para a mulher na minha frente. – Prepare a papelada para transferência de colégio.

- Como, senhor?

- Não quero Yuuki nesse colégio incompetente.

A diretora piscou rápido, provavelmente assimilando o que eu havia falado.

- Senhora. – inclinei-me lentamente na direção dela – Yuuki está sobre minha responsabilidade. E, como tal, não devo permitir que ela estude em um colégio o qual nem mesmo se preocupa em fazer uma mera investigação antes de chamar o responsável pelo aluno. A senhora faz idéia de quantas reuniões tenho por dia? A senhora sabe quanto custa o meu tempo? Nesse exato momento eu poderia estar fechando um contrato bilionário. No entanto, precisei vir ao colégio para resolver um assunto banal o qual você não tem competência de resolver. Aliás, nem mesmo tem provas e estão supondo que a culpada é minha protegida. Como esperar uma qualidade de ensino se nem ao menos a coordenação funciona como deveria?

- Se o senhor quiser tirá-la do colégio, fique a vontade.

- Farei isso. Quero que retorne o dinheiro pago pela mensalidade...

- Não podemos fazer isso, senhor.

- Não só podem como farão.

- Senhor Kuran...

- Senhora Kamya, não me faça seu inimigo, não será uma atitude muito esperta de sua parte. Retorne a mensalidade e prepare os papéis da transferência. Agora, com licença.

Sai do gabinete e segui para meu carro.

Sinto muito olhares sobre mim, mas decidi que não tenho tempo para dar atenção a esse detalhe.

Yuuki me esperava, encostado ao meu carro.

- Por que não entrou?

- Não achei certo. – Ela me entregou a chave.

- Me corrija caso esteja errado: aprontaram com você.

- Sim. Alguma espécie de trote com os calouros.

- Entendo. Você deveria se importar mais, Yuuki. Não permita que os outros abusem de você.

- Obrigado pelo conselho, Senhor Kaname.

- Me chame apenas de Kaname. – Entrei no carro.

Ela entrou em seguida e colocou o cinto. Dei partida e começamos o trajeto de volta para casa. Aquilo ainda estava me incomodando.

- Yuuki, você está deixando que as pessoas se aproveitem de você. Você deve mostrar mais força. Irá assumir as empresas dos seus pais, um dia, e, quando isso acontecer, você deverá ser forte e imponente.

Ela não respondeu. Ela realmente parece uma coelhinha acuada, alguém que precisa de ajuda.  
Soltei um longo suspiro, segurando a mão dela que estava sobre sua perna.

- Precisa ser mais forte. Mas não se preocupe em ficar forte de uma hora para a outra. Você tem a mim.

Voltei minha mão para o volante e atenção para a rua. Ela não disse nada. Acho que vou demorar um longo tempo até conseguir quebrar essa barreira que ela construiu em volta de si.

**† † † † † †**

Nota da Autora – Mais um capítulo, quem gostar deixa recadinho =D

Logo a parte mais seria da fic passa, então volta minha tradicional comédia!

_**Ladie**_

A fic é para vc, vc não conta xD

_**Debs-chan**_

Espero que goste desse capítulo, essa fic meio que romete... mas nem tanto xD


	3. Conta dos Pais

**Parte Três – Conta dos pais**

- Mestre Kaname?

Desviei minha atenção do livro para Yuse que estava em pé na entrada de meu quarto. Fechei o livro e fiz um sinal, pedindo para ela se aproximar. Não preciso falar para que ela me diga qual o problema, ela me conhece.

- Mestre, o senhor pediu para lhe informassem sobre a senhorita Yuuki. Estou preocupada senhor, desde que chegou ela não usou nada da casa. Na verdade, ela compra tudo que precisa usar.

Cocei meu queixo observando-a. Não gostei daquela informação.

- Compra tudo?

- Sim, mestre, até mesmo comida.

- Temos muita comida aqui em casa.

- Ela não pega.

- Estranho, Yuuki sempre... – foi quando percebi: havia sempre sacolas no lixo quando ela fazia o café da manha, ela acordava mais cedo que eu imaginava. – Vou falar com ela, Yuse.

- Mestre, não brigue com a menina, apenas comentei com o senhor por que estou preocupada com ela.

- Não irei brigar com ela, Yuse, não se preocupe.

- Com licença, senhor.

Quando Yuse saiu de meu quarto, segui até a sacada. Noite de lua cheia. Particularmente, gosto de noites de lua cheias, talvez seja porque sempre gostei de mitos sobrenaturais, lua cheia sempre é muito envolvida em tais histórias.

Olhei para sacada ao lado da minha, a sacada do quarto de Yuuki, foi quando a vi deitada em uma das cadeiras reclinadas, estava ainda com o uniforme do novo colégio. Provavelmente, se sentara lá assim que chegara e adormeceu.

Pulei ara sacada dela, a distancia nem era tão grande e a peguei em meu colo com cuidado para não acordá-la, segui para dentro do quarto e coloquei na cama.

- Pai? – Ela segurou a manga da minha camisa, pensei em responder algo. Mas ela estava em sono profundo, nem notaria se eu falasse algo.

Retirei minha blusa e a deixei do se lado, tive receio de ao tentar fazê-la me soltar, ela acabasse despertando.

Voltei para o meu quarto usando a sacada, foi como eu pensei: ela não recebeu apoio sentimental algum quando perdeu os pais, apenas maus tratos, a feridas que estão abertas e ela está tentando se manter sozinha, talvez até mesmo haja algum medo dela em achar que posso tê-la como um estorvo em minha vida.

**† † † † † †**

Sorri para a garota que fora até mim perguntar-me se eu era algum modelo que estava perdido ali em frente ao colégio.

- Estou esperando uma pessoa. – respondi da forma mais cordial que podia.

Ela ficou corada como se eu houvesse ido buscar ela, esbocei o meu melhor sorriso aristocrático. Admito que estou ficando cansado dessas jovens.  
Foi quando vi Yuuki. Ela saia acompanhada por dois rapazes, um loiro de olhos verdes e um de cabelos prateados e olhos violetas.  
Assim que me viu, ela seguiu até mim.  
- Senhor Kaname?

- Apenas Kaname está bom Yuuki. – a corrigi novamente, aquela maldita barreira.

- Por que veio me buscar, não precisava se incomodar.

- Hoje iremos fazer algo diferente e preciso conversar com você.

Ela me olhou de uma forma estranha, desconfiada, na verdade. Foi quando o garoto de cabelos prateados segurou o braço dela e a colocou atrás de si como se falasse "eu vou proteger ela desse engomado".

- E quem é você?

- Não, rapaz. – falei com falsa calma. – Primeiro você deve se apresentar para que então possa perguntar o nome da pessoa.

- Zero, ele é o meu tutor. – ouvi Yuuki atrás do dele, o tal Zero se virou para ela.

- Esse cara?

- Sim.

- Entendo. – ele se voltou para mim. – Zero Kiryuu.

- Kaname Kuran.

- Hum. – ele me lançou um olhar um tanto irônico, quase pude ouvir seus pensamentos "quantos anos esse idiota deve ter?". – Qual a sua idade?

Acertei.

Sorri, segurando o braço de Yuuki. Suavemente, eu a trouxe até mim. Notei que ela corou levemente quando passei meu braço pelo ombro dela em um ato de proteção.

- Idade suficiente para ser o tutor de Yuuki. Agora precisamos ir. – Abri a porta do carro o qual minha protegida entrou depois de falar um rápido "tchau".

- Desiste da Yuuki, Zero. Se ele tem esse galã em casa, para que ela ia querer você?

Ouvi o loiro enquanto ia para o lado do motorista a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de entrar no carro foi:

- Cale a boca, Aidou.

Dei partida no carro e saímos, silencio, ela parecia tão feliz com os dois, e agora ela simplesmente voltou a ficar melancólica.

- Minha presença lhe perturba?

- Não.

- Então?

Ela fixou o olhar na estrada.

- Apenas não gosto de estar atrapalhando sua vida, Senhor.

Suspirei, estacionando o carro.

Segurei seu rosto a fazendo olhar em meus olhos, notei que seu rosto ficou levemente corado, provavelmente por não sermos muito íntimos, afinal, já fazia três messes que ela estava em casa e nunca conversamos mais que casualidade de "como vai o colégio?" ou "gostou do jantar?".

- Yuuki, esqueça essa idéia de estar atrapalhando minha vida, você agora faz parte dela. Vou cuidar de você, mas seria mais prazeroso para ambos os lados se chegarmos a um consenso de um tratamento melhor alem do mecânico de "bom dia", "boa tarde" e "boa noite".

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Certo, a partir de amanha você receberá uma mesada e não terá mais acesso a conta que seus pais fizeram para você usar em emergências.

- Como assim?

- Aquela casa é também sua, o que tem ali dentro é seu.

- Não, é do Senhor.

- Você é minha protegida então tudo que está lá dentro te pertence também, afinal moramos juntos.

- Você pode mexer com tudo, menos nessa conta. Meus pais a fizeram para mim.

- Está decidido.

Bom, ao menos ela está falando mais comigo. Querendo me matar também, mas sinto que assim brava ela se solta mais.

- Não mesmo, a conta é minha!

- Não é mais.

- Você não pode fazer isso!

- Não só posso como vou. – Dei partida do carro novamente, ela segurou a maçaneta do carro.

- Eu quero descer.

- Yuuki, estou tento lhe ajudar, mas eu preciso que você me ajude a te ajudar.

- Mexendo na conta que meus pais fizeram para mim? Não, você não está me ajudando assim.

- Você terá uma mesada...

- Não mexe nessa conta! – ela tomou ar, estava completamente vermelha, de raiva é claro. – Vou lhe denunciar por maus tratos a um órgão competente caso você realmente mexa na conta dos meus pais.

- Deveria ter denunciado sua tia.

Falei em um impulso, quando parei no sinal vermelho e a olhei, com aqueles olhos arregalados me olhando perplexa, me senti mau por ter falado aquilo. Imediatamente, ela fechou a expressão, replicando:

- Ela não mexeu na conta que meus pais fizeram para mim.

- Yuuki, eu só quero que você trate aquela casa como sua. Certo, não vou mexer na conta dos seus pais, ainda. Mas se continuar com esse comportamento vou ter que tomar providencias.

Ela desviou o olhar observando a rua novamente com um sorriso um tanto irônico, soltei um longo suspiro, ela estava se fechando novamente.

- Hoje iremos a um jantar.

Sua atenção voltou a mim.

- Não vou.

- Sim irá. É um jantar com sócios da empresa dos seus pais em Tokyo.

- Certo... tanto faz. – E novamente ela voltou a me ignorar.

Vai ser difícil, mas eu não aceito perder, nunca.


	4. Jantar

**Parte Quatro – Jantar**

Consegui que ela e odiasse ao menos é isso que eu acredito, já que Yuuki passou a simplesmente me ignorar, hoje temos um jantar importante para com os sócios de uma das filiais da empresa Cross, quais estou cuidando.

Ruka ira junto ao jantar com Akatsuki, seu marido. Akatsuki é um dos sócios de minha empresa, o chamei para vir no jantar pois ele ficou me perturbando dizendo que não sei lidar com garotas de quinze anos, Ruka concordou com e para ter um pouco de paz aceitei que eles fossem juntos.

Temos um jantar formal, então fui buscar Yuuki novamente no colégio para levá-la a uma loja, indicada pela Ruka, para comprar um vestido novo para ela.

E novamente como da ultima vez, muitas garotas ficaram me fazendo perguntas e lançando sorrisinhos e fazendo cochichos. E novamente, também, Yuuki saiu do colégio acompanhada pelos dois rapazes, mas dessa vez ela fez uma expressão de puro tédio e irritação quando me viu, ainda brava pela conversa sobre ela começar a tratar a minha casa com a casa dela, não deu muito certo, ela ainda compra tudo que precisa.

O tal Zero falou alguma coisa a Yuuki antes dela vir ate mim.

- Senhor Kaname?

Ainda como esse "senhor",

- Yuuki, quantas vezes preciso pedir para que você me chame apenas de Kaname?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Certo, entre no carro por favor. – Abri a porta.

- Hoje vou na casa do Zero.

- Esqueceu do jantar?

Ela me pareceu surpresa em seguida olhou para o tal Zero, com um longo suspiro ela se voltou para mim.

- Já volto. – E seguiu para o garoto que me lançou um olhar de puro ódio em seguida saiu enquanto Yuuki voltava e entrava no carro em silencio.

Acredito que em um velório tenha mais conversas que dentro desse carro, não sei exatamente que falar a ela, então simplesmente decidi que não falaria nada. Quando chegamos abri a porta do carro para Yuuki, ela desceu com uma expressão de pura surpresa.

- O que viemos fazer aqui?

- Você precisa de um vestido para o jantar de hoje.

- Eu...

- Aceite como um presente de aniversário. O seu será no domingo, correto?

- Sim...

- Então você não pode recusar minha gentileza, seria muito falta de consideração. Correto?

Ela olhou para baixo e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Sim, seria muita falta de consideração minha.

- Então, por favor. – ofereci meu braço para ela, que hesitante o aceitou.

† † † † † †

Olhei meu relógio novamente, não é que simplesmente seja um homem que não suporta esperar uma mulher experimentar uma roupa, mas é que já faz meia hora que Yuuki entrou no provador com uma das vendedoras, e eu estou um tanto ansioso e preocupado para saber que houve lá dentro que a impeça de sair logo.

Não é como se houvesse um buraco negro que a sugasse para outra dimensão.

Sei que devo levar em consideração que foram muitos vestidos com ela, no entanto eu achei que ao menos iam me mostrar ela vestida com cada vestido, admito que isso demoraria mais, no entanto ao menos eu saberia que ela não foi sugada por tal buraco negro.

Por que estou pensando em buraco negro, se acalme Kaname, elas logo saíram.

Mais chá senhor?

- Não, obrigado.

A outra vendedora que estava nos acompanhando nessa jornada em encontrar um vestido, sorriu e se afastou, observei o local, estou dentro de uma cabine a onde existe um provador separado, aqui onde estou possuía um sofá de três lugares bem confortável e uma mesa na frente a onde eles lhe servem biscoitos e chá. O local é fino, requintado, não gosto de fazer compras, na verdade é o Gendo que compra minha roupas.

Cruzei a perna massageando minha testa, foi quando a cortina do provador fora aberta, levantei a vista e confesso, ela estava linda.

Ela trajava um vestido rosa bebê, ressalva sua pele branca, simplesmente linda, sorri me levantando e indo até ela.

- Perfeito.

- Sim... – Ela fez um gesto para eu me aproximar e continuou em voz baixa. – É muito caro.

Repousei a mão sobre a cabeça dela em um afago.

- Ficaremos com este.

- Ótima escolha senhor.

- Senhor Kaname...

- Vai fazer a desfeita de não aceita o meu presente?

Ela corou e eu sorri de forma vitoriosa.

† † † † † †

Akatsuki começou a falar sobre os problemas na filial enquanto a entrada era servida pelos garçons, Yuuki estava sentada ao meu lado, parecia confusa sobre qual talher usar, me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Comece de dentro para fora.

Ela acenou com a caneca e pegou os primeiros talheres.

- Desse modo as ações caíram vinte por cento.

Finalmente Akatsuki chamou minha atenção, vinte por centro era muita coisa. Então era esse o motivo dele ter planejado esse jantar, entendo, ele quer que eu de um lição nesses irresponsáveis que estão levando a empresa para o falência.

- Vinte por cento?

- Sim. – Respondeu Akatsuki. – Investimentos maus feitos.

Entendi a mão para ele, não preciso pedir, ele sabe que quero ver os documentos.

Analisei os balancetes, todos os gráficos, relatórios, acredito ter demorado mais que pretendia fazendo isso pois foi servido o prato principal. Me virei para Yuuki que observava o prato, inclinei novamente falando perto de seu ouvido.

- O que houve?

- Não sou fã de comida francesa.

- Entendo, não precisa comer, já vamos embora.

- Como? – ela me olhou confusa, sorri e voltei minha atenção para os sócios.

- A partir de amanha o contrato de sociedade dos senhores estará recendidos.

- Não pode fazer isso. – Questionou o mais velho deles, soltei um longo suspiro colocando os documentos sobre a mesa.

- Posso ser jovem, senhor Takury, mas estou longe de ser novo no ramo, reconheço um desfalque quando vejo um. Acharam que saíram impunes? Que ninguém notaria? Há provas aqui suficientes para mandar todos a prisão, de fato, Akatsuki, faça a queixa amanha.

- Sim senhor Kuran.

- Queixa? Não desfalque algum! – Questionou outro sócio, sinceramente não faço questão de me lembrar do nome de nenhum deles.

Levantei e estendi a mão para Yuuki que aceitou.

- Não tenho mais nada a tratar com os senhores. Akatsuki.

- Cuidarei de tudo.

- Ruka.

- Cancelarei o pagamento do hotel desses senhores.

- Perfeito. Vamos Yuuki.

Houveram protestos, criticas, mas não quero perde meu precioso tempo com homens de tão baixo escalão que nem ao menos sabem fazer um desfalque em uma empresa sem serem pegos, agora entendo o porque de Akatsuki ter marcado essa reunião.

- Essa reação exagerada, deve ser por culpa de um caso que deve estar tendo com a senhorita Cross, que o Senhor pensaria em ver o homem que escolheu para cuidar de sua única filha na verdade tem relações sexuais com ela.

Esse homem conseguiu, me tirar do serio, me virei e segui até ele, o reconheci pelo olhar de "sou superior" e depois pelo suor que escorreu de sua testa quando eu finalmente segurei sua blusa e o forcei a levantar.

- Repita.

- Além de abusar de garotinhas é surdo?

Sorri, ele engoliu em seco.

- Para o seu bem é melhor que saiba fritar hamburguês.

Saí levantando Yuuki comigo. Antes de entrar no carro ela olhou para o restaurante.

- Senhor Kaname, acho que exagerou.

- Muito pelo contrario Yuuki, eu teria feito pior se você não estivesse lá.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ainda observando o restaurante.

- Mesmo assim, senhor...

Fique na frente dela segurando seu queixo para nos olhos.

- Quantas vezes, preciso pedir para me chamar de Kaname?

Ela desviou o olhar tentando abaixar o rosto.

- Qual o seu medo?

- Nenhum, senhor...

- Não vai me convencer dessa forma Yuuki. Só poderei lhe ajudar se você me falar que lhe incomoda.

- Logo o senhor vai se cansar de mim e me mandar embora...

Abracei, então era puro receio de não ser aceita, me senti mal por ter sido contra a ela vir para minha casa no começo, tudo que ela precisava era de uma nova família.

- Agora somo uma família Yuuki, você sempre terá a mim.

Senti finalmente me abraçar, acho que finalmente a barreira foi derrubada.


	5. Festa de um ano

**Parte Cinco – Festa de um ano**

Simplesmente não consigo tirar o sorriso de satisfação de meus lábios, Yuuki foi perfeita.

Estamos em um almoço de negocio, agora que ela completou dezoito anos percebi que seria bom ela começar a participar de forma mais ativa da empresa que lhe pertence, por isso em todos os jantares, almoços e reuniões no própria empresa, ela vai junto comigo, está mais atuante, falando sobre que achou dos relatórios, dando sua opinião sobre tudo. Isso me enche de orgulho, daqui três anos ela será considerada maior de idade para assumir completamente as empresas, não precisarei me preocupar, ela estará mais do que apta a assumir o que é seu por direito.

Claro que por ela sempre me acompanhar nessas reuniões, procuro sempre ir com ela para comprar roupas formais para ocasião, as vendedoras sempre pensam que somos namorados e esses dias Yuuki estava me contanto que no colégio abordam ela sobre "o cara muito gostoso que a busca as vezes no colégio".

Ela ficou um tanto corada quando me contou, mas no final rimos.

- Você foi muito bem. – Sussurrei para ela quando um dos outros sócios começou a falar.

- Estou tendo um bom professor. – Ela sorriu.

- O melhor.

- Convencido também.

Segurei a mão dela apertando levemente e voltei minha atenção para Himaru.

Quando por fim a reunião terminou segui com Yuuki para almoçarmos em uma lanchonete perto da empresa, uma que ela descobriu e me fez conhecer, enfim, estamos viciados no bolo de limão de lá.

- Kaname, comprou o presente da Lilika? – Me perguntou Yuuki enquanto puxava a cadeira para ela se sentar.

- Sou incapaz de me esquecer de minha afilhada favorita.

- Ela é sua única afilhada.

- Mais um motivo para não me esquecer. – me sentei ao seu lado enquanto ela ria. – Por que?

- Ruka me pediu para lhe lembrar. Disse que você tem memória muito fraca e ela não quer que o primeiro aniversario da filha seja marcado com o padrinho dela sem um presente.

- Akatsuki já me mandou um email.

- Eles confiam em sua memória.

- Sim, tanto quanto confiam em um cavalo de corrida manco. – a garçonete se aproximou, após fazermos o pedido voltei minha atenção para Yuuki – E que a madrinha dela ira dar?

- Muito cedo para ser um namorado?

- As ameaças do Akatsuki ficaram por sua conta e risco.

- Minha afilhada ganhara uma linda roupinha para ela sair arrasando corações.

- Não é necessário uma roupa bonita para isso. Ela de fraudas já consegue conquistar todos os corações do planeta.

- Padrinho coruja. – rimos, incrível como é fácil mantermos uma conversa convencional agora que aquela menina acuada está forte e quase independente. – O que ira dar para ela?

- Um contrato o qual a tornará minha esposa quando atingir a maioridade. – yuuki arregalou os olhos. – Brincadeira.

- Serio desse jeito não há como achar que é brincadeira.

- Talvez não seja.

- Como?

- Estou brincando. Comprei um urso de pelúcia.

- Que meigo.

- Que um também?

Ela corou e acredito que agradeceu mentalmente quando a garçonete voltou com nossos pedidos.

† † † † † †

Festa de uma criança de um ano, não é exatamente um festa cheia de crianças, mas sim com alguns bebês e a maior parte dos convidados são os amigos dos pais e familiares, Akatsuki exibia a filha para todos.

- KA.

Lilika se jogou em meus braços, enquanto Akatsuki fazia uma careta de quem seria capaz de matar alguém, observei a garotinha em meus braços, com aquele sorriso belo e os cachinhos, da mesma cor que de sua mãe, os olhos dos pai, mas morrerei falando que ela puxara apenas Ruka, apenas pelo prazer de ver o Akatsuki nervoso.

- Olá Lili. – disse Yuuki sorrindo, a Lilika sorriu e agarrou meu palito. – Não palio para você Kaname.

- Temos uma garotinha de bom gosto aqui.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que sou mais bonito. – E sai caminhando, demorou alguns segundos para ouvir Yuuki soltar um "ei".

A festa se resumiu em Lilika no meu coloco, nem mesmo na hora do parabéns ela quis sair do meu colo.

- Kaname. – Yuuki se aproximou de mim.

- Sim?

- Você poderia me levar até a casa do Zero após a festa?

Levantei a sobrancelha esquerda a observando, ela corou levemente desviando o olhar, minha duvida é se ela está sem graça por me pedir uma carona ou por ir na casa do garoto.

- Claro.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu e foi até Ruka, que falava algo para um Akatsuki visivelmente desconsolado.

- Vamos fugir? – Perguntei a Lilika que agarrou o pescoço.

- Sim.

- Perfeitamente minha bela dama.

Segui para sacada, apesar de Ruka ser minha secretaria, não posso esquecer que Akatsuki é um dos sócios de minha empresa, conseqüentemente possui uma casa imensa.

† † † † † †

Estacionei o carro na frente da casa daquele garoto Zero, festa de criança terminam no máximo as dez da noite, agora são dez e quarenta, observei Yuuki retirar o cinto de segurança.

Demoramos um pouco pois no meio do caminho Yuuki me informou que tudo indicava que ela dormiria lá, ou seja, precisei ir em casa para ela pegar uma troca de roupa e o que mais precisasse, ela disse que não era necessário mas eu não podia deixá-la em um lugar para dormir apenas com a roupa do corpo.

A idéia dela dormir na casa desse rapaz não me agradou muito, mas como Yuuki me garantiu que haveria mais pessoas, não quis ser o chato que proíbe de ficar vendo filmes com os amigos, além do que, não sou o pai dela.

- Obrigada.

- Tem certeza que não quer que venha te buscar quando os filmes terminarem?

- Vai acabar tarde, não se preocupe, Sayori e Hinata estão aqui também, se quiser posso chamá-las.

- Se você me disse que há mais garotas, não existe motivo algum para duvidar de sua palavra.

- Nos vemos amanha em casa.

- Tem dinheiro?

- Sim.

- Não precisa de mais nada?

- Está tudo bem.

- Então até amanha.

- Até Kaname... boa noite.

- Boa noite Yuuki. – ela desceu do carro.


	6. Acho que será namoro

**Parte Seis – Acho que será namoro.**

Passei a mão sobre o queixo ponderam o assunto que poderia abordar naquela manha de segunda-feira, como se costume Yuuki acordará cedo e prepara o café da manha, hoje ela fizera o meu favorito, panquecas com mel e um delicioso chá, apesar de ter nascido no Japão, vive alguns anos na Inglaterra, adquiri um pequeno vicio por chá.

- Algum problema em viajar com meus amigos para praia? – ela me perguntou, então todos meus esforços de achar um assunto foram em vão.

- Problema algum Yuuki, você sabe que tem liberdade para fazer o que quiser.

- Desde que seja responsável.

- Exatamente.

Ela mexeu comeu um pedaço da panqueca em seu prato.

- E quem fará seu café da manha?

Sorri me inclinando para ela, fiquei alguns centímetros de seu rosto.

- Vou passar um tempo indo na padaria.

- Já vi que vai se tornar sócio, do jeito que é viciado em bolo de cereja.

Ri, apenas Yuuki conhecia esse meu "pequeno" vicio por bolo de cereja, eu realmente não fico sem comer bolo tal bolo, nenhum dia, se fico, entro em estado de abstinência. Um tanto maluco da minha parte, mas todos temos um vicio.

- Quantos dias dura a viagem?

- Quatro... precisamos aproveitar as férias de verão, logo iremos ara universidades diferentes.

Isso me provoca um explosão de orgulho, Yuuki passará na Universidade de Tókio com louvor. Ela insisti que apenas conseguira tal feito por causa dos messes que estudamos juntos.

- Você não poderá mais recusar o celular que quero lhe dar.

- Claro que posso recusar.

- Então eu lhe empresto um celular para você me ligar todos os dias.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- Não mudará de idéia correto?

- Sim minha cara.

† † † † † †

Não achei que ficaria tão preocupado com Yuuki quando estou, simplesmente não consegui trabalhar a manha inteira, sei que ela ainda deve estar no trem a caminho da praia, mas a minha vontade é de ligar e perguntar como ela está, acho que adquiri um senso protetor por ela muito forte.

Cocei meu queixo observando o telefone, talvez eu devesse ligar apenas para saber como estão as coisas, se a viagem está sendo tranqüila...

- Kaname.

Respirei fundo disfarçando o susto, olhei para Ruka.

- Os relatórios que pediu.

- Obrigado. – ela os deixou na minha mesa, me observou por um tempo. – Se não tem mis nada a tratar pode ir.

- Quanta frieza, fosse a Yuuki ela poderia passar a tarde toda aqui que voe nem ligaria. – e ela saiu com um sorriso irônico.

Por favor, Yuuki se tornou uma grande amiga, por quê eu me importaria dela ficar na minha sala?

Essa Ruka fala as coisas sem sentido.

Certo, tenho que me conter, não vou ficar ligando para ela e estragar a viagem, não, vou trabalhar.

† † † † † †

- Oi Yuuki.

Droga, não resisti, foram cinco minutos de trabalho!

CINCO MINUTOS!

E eu liguei!

"- Kaname?"

- Quem mais seria?

Ela riu.

"- Algum problema?"

Além da minha preocupação em saber se você está fazendo uma boa viagem e se não há pervertido por perto?

- Só queria saber se está fazendo uma boa viagem.

"- Estou sim, está tudo tranqüilo e a Yori-chan está me usando de travesseiro"

Sorri inclinando a cadeira para trás mais relaxado, me sinto mais calmo agora em saber que está bem e com a Sayori como companheira de viagem.

- Fico feliz, Yuuki.

"- Não se preocupe... ei Zero..."

"- Desliga isso" – foi a ultima coisa que escutei antes da linha cair, tentei ligar novamente mais deu fora de área, esse Zero está começando a me irritar.

† † † † † †

Enrolei a toalha envolta de minha cintura saindo do banheiro, observei o meu celular encima da cama de casal do meu quarto, segui até a cama me sentando, ao abrir o aparelho vi uma mensagem.

"Cheguei no hotel, mas o pessoal quer conhecer o restaurante aqui na frente, ligo quando voltar, se não for muito tarde. Yuuki"

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo ainda úmido e segui até closet vestindo meu costumeiro pijama, voltei para cama decido a terminar aquele maldito livro de auto ajuda que Ruka me deu, odeio fazer desfeita.

Já havia lido quatro capítulos quando meu celular começou a tocar, olhei o visor "Yuuki".

- Boa noite Yuki.

"- Como sabe?"

- Identificador de chamada não lhe da uma pista?

"- Ae" – ela riu de uma forma estranha, conhecia aquele riso, era um riso nervoso u tano constrangido, tenho certeza que falar do identificador não foi o motivo do riso nervoso, algo aconteceu.

- Me parece nervosa.

"- Aconteceu algo..."

- O que?

"- Bom... é que... bom... é meio constrangedor lhe contar isso."

- Se não quiser não precisa.

Espero que ela responda que precisa me contar.

"- Então... como foi na empresa?"

Odeio minha gentileza!

† † † † † †

Me joguei na cama, mais um dia me contendo em não ligar para Yuuki, ainda não descobri que ouve ontem para ela ter ficado nervosa, mas vou tentar uma abordagem mais indireta.

Ruka disse que meu humor esta péssimo.

Akatsuki disse que não quer ficar por perto até que Yuuki volte.

Sinceramente, está parecendo que estou dependente de Yuuki, não estou dependente, apenas estou preocupado com ela tão longe de mim.

Talvez eu esteja dependente, mas Akatsuki e Ruka não precisam saber.

Mas desde que meus pais morreram, eu fiquei muito sozinho, Yuuki se tornou minha nova família.

Ouvi meu celular, estiquei o braço o pegando, atende sem ver quem era, não estava com vontade.

- Kaname.

"- Quanta frieza."

- Boa noite Yuuki.

"- Boa noite. Está ocupado?"

- Até mesmo eu não tenho serviço a quase uma hora da manha.

"- Te acordei?"

- Não.

"- Desculpa ter ligado tão tarde, mas é que eu precisava falar com você"

- Você pode falar o que quiser Yuuki.

"- Bom... droga é constrangedor."

Soltei um longo suspiro, a ouvi bater algo, acredito que um travesseiro.

"- Zero me beijou hoje"

Pisquei algumas vezes voltou um "como?", ao menos acho que falei isso.

"- Ontem ele se sentou muito perto de mim no restaurante, falou que me acha bonita, depois hoje na praia quando todos se afastaram ele se aproximou, conversamos, briguei com ele quando ele ficou calado do nada me deixando falando sozinha e então... ele me beijou"

- Sem a sua permissão?

Vou matá-lo!

"- Bom, eu não fiz nada impedir"

Como assim?

- Gosta dele?

"- Acho que sim"

- Não existe acho Yuuki, é sim ou não.

"- Não tenho certeza, estou confusa"

Rolei os olhos.

- Quando souber a reposta me fale.

"- Certo... vou dormir agora"

- Durma bem Yuuki.

"- Você também, tchau." – desligou.

Apertei a mão contra minha testa, acho que ele vai pedi-la em namoro e estou quase certo que ela vai aceita.

**Nota da autora que esqueceu que tinha essa fic: **

E aí galerinha, desculpa a demora.

Época de provas.

Comentem :hebeacusa:

E entrem no melhor forum de fanfic do mundo

Need For Fic

Coloca no Google


	7. Ciúmes de ambas as partes

**Parte Sete – Ciúmes de ambas as partes**

Tomei um gole de vinho chegando a conclusão de que de fato: a mulheres muito volúveis.

Tenho vinte e cinco anos de idade, está na hora de me casar, constituir família, preciso de herdeiros para minhas empresas, ser um velho ranzinza e solitário não está na minha lista de metas.

Observei a mulher a minha frente que comentava algo sobre... algo insignificante. Linda, concordo, ela me desperta desejo sexual, mas desejo de manter uma conversa, não, definitivamente, não!

Mas sou homem e tenho minhas necessidades, isso foi tão machista, mas há verdade é que estou realmente interessando sexualmente na mulher a minha frente. Se ela possuir o mesmo interesse por mim, por que não?

- Mais vinho senhor?

Estendi a taça para o garçom que a encheu, estou me mantendo o mais embriagado possível, a que ponto chegamos Kaname, vá embora.

- Então, o que acha do restaurante? – perguntou minha acompanhante, nota mental, nunca mais aceita encontro as escuras feitos por Ruka.

- De muito bom gosto.

- Tem certeza? Achei tão fraco de atendimento.

Ela é tão linda de boca fechada.

- Esperava que eles beijassem seus pés quando entrasse? – ela me olhou confusa. – Estou brincando.

- Belo senso de humor, Kaname.

Bela falta de cérebro Misako.

Forcei um sorriso tomando o resto de meu vinho, ela havia terminado de comer, chamei o garçom, quero ir embora desse lugar.

- Não teremos sobremesa?

Exibi o meu melhor sorriso fingido.

- Não há necessidade.

Após pagar a conta me levantei estendendo a mão para Misako, saímos juntos do restaurante, ela estava confusa, bom, vou ser sincero, não me importo com que ela vai achar quando acordar amanha, hoje quero apenas suprimir meu desejo.

- O que está planejando Kaname.

Segurei a mão dela trazendo-a para perto de mim, repousei minha mão esquerda sobre o rosto dela.

- Vou deixar minhas intenções claras, para o caso de você queira recusar.

Com a minha mão direita a puxei para perto deixando seu corpo colado ao meu, a beijei, não houve resistência alguma, como eu imaginei.

† † † † † †

Beijei o topo da cabeça de Yuuki quando me sentei ao lado dela pegando um pedaço de bolo, ela me analisou alguns segundo, estou suspeito, afinal nunca desço de roupão, no entanto estava com preguiça de colocar alguma roupa e temia por acordar Misako e ela querer me entediar em algum conversa sentindo.

- A noite de ontem foi boa?

- Prazeroso em alguns momentos. – Enchi minha caneca de chá.

- Alguns momentos?

- Mais no final da noite.

- Quando ela foi embora? – brincou Yuuki, lhe lancei um olhar sagaz que a fez ficar boquiaberta.

- Quando ela entrou no meu quarto para ser exato.

- Vocês?... você... como?

- Crianças não podem ter esse tipo de informação.

- Eí! Eu não sou criança.

- Só por que tem um namorado significa que não é mais crianças? – a observei. – Não me diga que Zero e você já...

- Não! – Ela corou violentamente, me senti mais aliviado, apenas o fato de saber que eles se beijam me irrita incontestavelmente, se eles fizerem algo mais, acredito que terei um algum tipo de enfarte. – Pervertido.

Ri com resmungo dela, Yuse entrou na cozinha nos dando bom dia.

- Yuse, a uma convidada em meu quarto, gostaria que me pegasse uma troca de roupa e quando ela acordar peça que a levem para casa.

- Sim mestre. – ela fez um reverencia e saiu.

- Galinha.

- Olha como fala comigo. – apertei o dedo contra a bochecha de Yuuki que emburrou, ri e terminei meu chá.

- Se não gosta dela, por que a trouxe para casa?

Deu de ombros.

- Coisa de homem.

- Machista.

- Ciumenta.

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Então qual o motivo de estar se importando com que faço ou deixo de fazer com outras mulheres?

Ela emburrou e saiu da cozinha.

Yuuki fica uma gracinha irritada.

† † † † † †

Encostei o ombro na parede observando Yuuki e Zero sentado no sofá assistindo um filme qualquer na televisão, eles estavam mais conversando entre si do que vendo o filme em si, algumas vezes o silencio reinava, vezes os quais que de fato viam o filme.

Ele está próximo demais dela, e fica fazendo caricias em seu pescoço, isso realmente me irrita, virei o rosto quando se beijaram, com um pesaroso suspiro me afastei da sala indo para meu quarto.

Um ano.

Faz um ano que esse namoro tem me tirado o sono, afinal, sou protetor, não confio nesse Zero.

Eu sou responsável pela Yuuki e ele nem mesmo me pediu permissão para namorá-la.

A onde fica minha honra?

Eu deveria desafiá-lo, colocá-lo em seu miserável lugar de verme.

Infelizmente Yuuki não ficaria feliz com essa minha atitude e sou completamente incapaz de fazer algo que a desagrade.

Mas vontade de esmurrar aqueça cara pálida daquele moleque, isso não me falta.

- Mestre Kaname?

Virei para Yuse, ela segurava uma bandeja com pipoca e refrigerantes, fingi um sorriso gentil e segurei a bandeja.

- Eu os sirvo.

- Mas...

- Eu sirvo.

Ela se calou engolindo em seco, segui para sala arrancando um olhar desconfiado de Zero quando deixei a badeja sobre a mesa de centro, Yuuki sorriu se inclinando pegando o copo com refrigerante.

- Obrigada, Kaname.

- Não foi nada Yuuki.

- Tem veneno no meu copo?

- Zero! – Brigou Yuuki.

- Prove e descobriremos.

- Kaname!

Nos encaramos e ele entendeu o intimado pegando o copo tomando um longo gole... eu deveria ter colocado um veneno... não, Yuuki ficaria desgostosa.

- Agora que chegamos a um acordo, Yuuki, amanha se vista para ir opera.

- Opera?

- Sim. Eu chego as sete. – Sai da sala.


	8. Opera

**Parte Oito – Opera**

Olhei o relógio novamente, se ela demorasse mais provavelmente nós atrasaríamos, passei a mão em meu cabelo jogando os fios para trás, esperei mais alguns minutos até que Yuuki finalmente entrasse na sala de estar trajava para irmos a opera.

- Desculpe a demora.

Ela trajava um vestido vermelho frente única e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque formal, já mencionei que simplesmente a prefiro com cabelo comprido?

Sorri me levantando, me aproximei vagarosamente a analisando, ela estava perfeita, ofereci meu braço o qual ela aceitou com um belo sorriso.

- Está desculpada, vamos?

- Sim.

Seguimos para fora de casa, observei as nuvens antes de entrar no carro, talvez chovesse.

Ao chegarmos no teatro onde ocorreria a opera começou a chover, tirei o casaco cobrindo Yuuki enquanto nos apressamos até entrada, entrei os ingressos ao bilheteiro e seguindo para dentro.

- Obrigada. – retirei o casaco sobre ela.

- Não quer ficar com ele? Não está com frio?

- Não, aqui dentro está quente, não se preocupe.

Ela tinha razão, dentro do teatro estava quente, deixei meu casaco no guarda volumes e fomos para nossos acentos, aquela peça Yuuki havia comentado que queria assisti-la, nesse sábado enquanto lia o jornal para ser exato, não pensei duas vezes em comprar os ingressos e trazê-la.

- Ótimo lugar... deve ter ficado caro, Kaname.

Sorri me sentando ao seu lado.

- Não há preço em sua felicidade.

Ela corou e voltou sua atenção para o placo, realmente, Yuuki está linda essa noite, sempre soube que ela era um garota linda, mas hoje vendo-a arrumada dessa forma, noto que ela não é mais aquela garotinha que chegou em casa tendo medo de ser desprezada e ser mandada embora.

Não!

Hoje ela é uma linda mulher.

Sou seis anos mais velho, no entanto, muitas vezes nos perguntaram se éramos um casal, me parece que os outros não seria estranho um homem seis anos mais velho namorar uma jovem, me pergunto se seria estranho um tutor namorar sua protegida.

Desde quando penso em namora Yuuki.

Kaname, essa musica de opera está lhe afetando o senso de realidade.

- Veja. – Ela segurou meu braço apontando a atriz que encenava uma morte... cantada... sinceramente não sou muito fã de opera, prefiro peças de teatro tradicionais, operas, são um tanto monótonas, apenas assisto-as pois Yuuki gosta. – Lindo não?

- Sim, muito bonito.

Ela me olhou de esgueira, não contive o riso e me inclinei falando perto de seu ouvido.

- Estou aqui de mero acompanhante, aproveite a peça.

Corada ela voltou a atenção para o palco, aço incrivelmente fofo a forma ela cora sempre que eu me aproximo demais.

Afinal, não somos um casal e nem somos irmão, uma aproximação maior de fato deve constrange-la, esse é o motivo que sempre tomo cuidado para não exagerar e não me aproximar demais, não gosto de deixá-la desconfortável.

† † † † † †

Yuuki puxou meu casaco para junto do corpo, estávamos no carro a caminho para casa quando o pneu estouro, no momento estamos debaixo da chuva enquanto eu troco o pneu, cansei de pedi-la para entrar no carro, ela insisti que não vai me deixar sozinho aqui na chuva, então simplesmente ignora todos os meus pedidos, só me resta trocar esse pneu da forma mais rápida possível.

- Não seria melhor chamar um guincho?

Apertei o parafuso da porta enquanto voltava minha atenção para o macaco, o retirei facilmente e guardei tudo dentro do porta mala.

- Um homem que não sabe trocar o pneu de um carro.. não é um homem. Agra entre, está frio.

Entramos no carro e liguei o aquecedor, olhei o relógio do painel, já passava da meia noite.

- A noite não terminou como eu queria. – Comentei dando a partida.

- Imprevisto são bons, fazem a noite ser mais interessante.

- Concordo. Você está toda molhada. – Deslizei o dedo sobre a bochecha dela e coloquei a mecha de seu cabelo molhado atrás da orelha.

- Você não está pior, além de molhado está sujo de lama.

- Homens bonitos não se ferem com sujeira.

- Modesto.

- Realista.

Ela riu tirando um espelho dentro da bolsa, quando foi que ela ficou tão vaidosa?

- E como estão as coisas entre Zero e você?

- Não sei ao certo. – aquela resposta me pegou de surpresa, eu esperava um "estamos muito bem". – Ele ficou muito bravo por eu vir na opera com você.

- Brigaram?

- Sim. Mas não se preocupe vou falar com ele amanha.

Não estou preocupado, não precisa falar com ele.

- Ele estava com ciúmes de mim?

- É... acredita? Eu falei que aquilo era tolice da parte dele e que você é mais como meu irmão velho, mas ele não me deu ouvidos, disse que já não bastava eu morar na mesma casa que você, também tinha que sair com você.

Esse garoto está ganhando minha eterna antipatia.

- Não somos irmãos Yuuki.

- Eu sei... somos primos de terceiro grau.

Sim, éramos primos, primos distantes que até mesmo a lei permitia que se cassemos e se a memória não me falha nenhuma religião considera incesto. Na verdade juridicamente falando, nem parentes somos considerados de verdade pois a linha de parentes vai até primos de segundo grau no caso, seriam os pais de Yuuki comigo.

- Somos uma família. – afirmei a fazendo sorrir.

- Família de dois.

- Melhor que família de um, não concorda?

- Concordo plenamente.


	9. Não entendo

**Parte Nove – Não entendo**

Não acredito, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes me peguei observando Yuuki.

Estamos em casa, fazendo um churrasco, na verdade só existem algumas pessoas nesse churrasco. Ruka e Akatsuki, que estão cuidando da carne e bebida. Zero, que está sentado em uma mesa com uma expressão de quem está com dor de barriga. Yuuki que está com Lilika na piscina.

- Ela é linda, não? – Comentou Akatsuki se sentando ao meu lado.

- Sim.

- Estou falando de minha filha.

- E eu de minha afilhada.

Ele me olhou de uma forma avaliadora, ele poderia passar o ano todo me avaliando, simplesmente não serie pego no meu deslize de falar que Yuuki é linda quando ele estava falando de Lilika, felizmente notei a tempo.

- Ruka me disse que não está mais saindo com as mulheres que ela selecionou.

- Sua esposa tem péssimo gosto para mulheres.

- Mas um ótimo para homens.

- Descordo, ela se casou contigo.

Akatsuki estreitou os olhos e tenho certeza que se ele não me respeitasse e nem me temesse da forma que respeita e teme... eu teria apanhado dele naquela hora.

- Ela disse que você estava apenas usando as mulheres para pratica de relações sexuais e nada mais que isso.

- Elas apenas me despertaram desejo sexual, quando supri, não houve mais necessidade de continuar com elas.

- Seu frigido.

- Não seria pior se eu as iludissem com um relacionamento o qual simplesmente não desejo ter com nenhuma delas?

- E com quem você gostaria de ter esse tipo de relacionamento? – fiquei mudo. – Kaname, você precisa se casar, descobrir a magia de ser pai... ficar se dedicando exclusivamente aos negócios não faz bem a ninguém... ainda bem que você tem a Yuuki, caso contrario teria deixado de ter vida pessoal a muito tempo.

Rolei os olhos me levantando, Akatsuki soltou um suspiro sonoro e voltou para junto de sua esposa enquanto eu tirava a camisa e entrava na piscina com Yuuki e Lilika.

- KA!

- Calma Lili. – Yuuki precisou fazer algumas manobras para segurar a menina em seu colo me aproximei pegando Lilika no colo.

- KA!

- Ela tem grande paixão por você. – brincou Yuuki enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça de Lilika.

- KA!

Beijei o topo da cabeça de Lilika que sorriu e agarrou meu pescoço, Yuuki riu arrumando o maio da Lilika, ação que me fez ter uma pela visão do corpo de Yuuki.

Desvia o olhar Kaname!

Ouvi algo cair na água, ao me virar pude ver Zero que foi até Yuuki e a puxou para fora da piscina, estreitou os olhos saindo.

- Zero, que deu em você? – Perguntou Yuuki.

- Caso queira continua utilizando seu braço, melhor a soltar.

Akatsuki se adiantou até nós, pegando Lilika do meu colo. Por apenas um segundo eu achei que ele ia pedir para eu me acalmar.

- Vai fazer o que? – Ele estufou o peito como se fosse um galo de briga, Yuuki ficou entre nos dois.

- Zero, se acalme... Kaname, por favor.

Puxei Yuuki a abraçando pelo ombro com meu braço esquerdo, empurrei Zero usando minha mão direita.

- Sai da minha casa.

- Com todo prazer.

E saiu.

Frangote.

- Kaname!

- Ele lhe desrespeitou, como queria que eu ficasse quieto?

- Ele não me...

- Esse braço roxo?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e soltou o ar pesadamente, estou me segurando par não ir atrás daquele idiota, como se atreve a machucar a minha Yuuki.

Minha?

- Ele não fez por mal Kaname. Esqueça.

Estreitou os olhos e dei um passo na direção que Zero havia saído, mas Yuuki repouso as mãos sobre o meu peito me fazendo olhá-la.

- Por favor.

- Apenas porque você me pediu.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

† † † † † †

Massageei as têmporas enquanto lia o relatório de balancetes do fechamento do mês de novembro, soltei um longo suspiro deixando os documentos sobre a mesa, que dor de cabeça, Kanne entrou em minha sala e deixou um chá sobre minha mesa com um comprimido, coloquei o remédio na boca e tomei um pouco de chá para ajudar engolir o comprido.

- O senhor deve estar gripado, não seria melhor ir para casa descansar?

- Não estou gripado, apenas estressado e se você ficar me falando que tenho ou não que fazer vai me deixar mais estressado... você quer piorar minha dor de cabeça Kanne?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- Se fosse a Yuuki, tenho certeza que você já estaria a caminho da sua casa. – E saiu.

Mesmo se fosse a Yuuki eu não ia embora. Tenho muito que fazer, não vou embora.

- Kaname!

Olhei para porta vendo Yuuki, ela se aproximou de mim repousando a mão sobre minha testa.

- Vem... vamos para casa.

- Certo. – Me levantei deixando os documentos de lado.

Segui com ela para fora da sala, Kanne me lançou um olhar sagaz.

Espera.

Eu não entendo.

Que poder é esse que Yuuki tem sobre mim, até segundos trás eu estava dizendo que não sairia do escritório e agora estou indo com ela para casa.

Simplesmente... não entendo.


	10. Gripe

**Parte Dez – Gripe**

Não estou gripado, apenas um pouco indisposto.

Tenho que usar todo o meu alto controle para não brigar com Yuuki sempre que tento sair da cama, da ultima vez ela me passou um terrível sermão de que eu não me alimento e não me cuido direito e por essa razão eu estava com aquela febre alta... eu só queria ir ao banheiro por quê ela brigou comigo?

- Kaname.

- Eu só vou pegar um livro.

- Eu pego ele para você... qual você quer?

- Aquele: - falei apontando aleatória para a estante de livros do meu quarto, Yuuki fez uma careta e voltou a me olhar.

- Aquele... qual?

- Aquele... ali.

- Onde? Qual o título.

- Não lembro.

- Kaname!

Ela me lançou um daqueles olhares furiosos, sorri apoiando o rosto na minha mão esquerda.

- Deixa que eu pego. – E me levante, mas claro, ela estava determinar a não me deixar "fazer esforços", como se pregar um livro em uma estante fosse o mesmo que corre uma maratona.

- Qual livro?

Soltei um suspiro voltando a me sentar na cama.

- Qualquer um do Poe.

Ela foi até estante e voltou me trazendo um livro de paginas amareladas por culpa do tempo, me deitei abrindo o livro.

- Você poderia ler para mim. Já que estou doente e não posso fazer esforços.

Yuuki corou furiosamente, acredito que ela levou minha brincadeira com uma espesse de intimado, estilo "agora você me deixa em paz". Pois bem, ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama, tomou os livros de minhas mãos e começou a ler.

Determinação?

Não.

Isso se chama teimosia.

† † † † † †

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Yuuki, ela tomou um gole de água, já lera quase metade do livro, pensando bem, é mais prazeroso quando ela lê. Será que devo criar o habito de pedi-la para ler os livros para mim?

Não, isso não, o certo seria eu ler os livros para ela, afinal, eu sou o mais velho aqui.

Tirei os livros das mãos dela quando finalmente terminou o capítulo, Yuuki ia falar algo, mas se calou quando sorri.

- Já leu muito hoje.

- É. – ela concordou, então tocou minha testa. – A febre passou.

- Sim. Estamos parecendo aqueles casais de animes que um cuida do outro quando está doente.

Então ela atingiu um novo tom de vermelho, acredito que falei demais.

- Como se fosse possível Kaname.

- Sermos um casal?

- Sim.

- Seria algo tão... inusitado?

- Não sei... você.. nunca se interessaria por uma garota como eu.

- E você lê mentes para saber se eu me interessaria ou não?

- Não leio... mas...

- Então não há como você afirma com certeza que eu não interessaria.

- Bom... sim... mas...

Levantei a sobrancelha, ela rolou os olhos se levantando.

- Você me entendeu.

E com isso saiu do meu quarto, ela ficou linda sem graça daquela forma.

Não demorou muito para ela voltar com uma sopa e me obrigar a tomar tudo, até a ultima gota, depois veio o chá, mais remédios, enfim ela resolveu que era hora deu dormir.

Sinceramente, desde quando ela manda e desmanda em mim?

Desde quando eu não brigo com ela por estar mandando em mim?

POR QUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO POR ELA ESTAR MANDANDO EM MIM?


	11. Por que não?

**Parte Onze- Por que não?**

Hoje Yuuki me veio com uma boa noticia, ela terminou com o Zero.

Ela estava triste.

Eu não almejava a tristeza dela, apenas almejava o termino desse namoro, nunca achei Zero o homem ideal para Yuuki, ela merece alguém que a trate como uma rainha, alguém que cuida dela, que seja sempre capaz de sanar suas necessidades. Que a apoiei em seus momentos críticos... e de preferência que não tenha ciúmes de mim, pois nunca me afastarei dela, jamais!

A noticia veio essa tarde, finalmente estava completamente sarado da gripe, mas isso significou acumulo de serviço, odeio ficar gripado.

Ela entrou em meu escritório e ficou lá sentada, emburrada, na poltrona perto da estante, minha poltrona favorita que apenas ela tem coragem de se sentar... e também é a única que permito que se sente.

Então ela bufou algumas vezes e quando me cansei de vê-la daquela forma perguntei que havia acontecido então ela me deu a boa noticia que havia terminado com o aquele pivete.

Nunca fiquei tão orgulhoso dela.

Finalmente se livrou daquele encosto inútil que servia apenas como atraso de vida.

Admito, me contive para não sorrir quando me deu a noticia que não estava mais namorando o moleque.

Nesse exato momento estamos na fila do cinema, consegui convencê-la de vir ao cinema comigo, para animar um pouco. Foi difícil, mas finalmente vamos ver um filme e eu não medirei esforços para ela esquecer completamente esse Zero.

- Ingressos senhor?

Sorri de forma sarcástica tentando evitar em falar "não, vim aqui comprar carne".

- Dois.

- Próxima Sessão?

Não, a ultima sessão, quero ficar vadiando no shopping das três da tarde até as onze da noite.

- Sim, por favor.

- Quais acentos?

Ela me virou a tela mostrando os assentos vagos, respirei fundo. Ela estava fazendo perguntas demais, era só vender o ingresso!

- Ultima fileira.

- Fileira para casais. – Ela comentou, entreguei o dinheiro para ela.

- Kaname...

- Sim Yuuki? – Me virei para ela, que corou e desviou o olhar.

- Nada.

- Que casal lindo. – Ouvi uma garota comentar, Yuuki corou mais, peguei os ingressos e passei o braço envolta do ombro de Yuuki a trazendo para mais perto.

- Kaname.

- Você vai decepcionar as meninas dessa forma Yuuki, afinal, elas pensam que somos um casal.

- Mas não somos.

- Elas não precisar ter conhecimento desse detalhe.

† † † † † †

Os lugares que ficamos era muito bom, tínhamos uma bela visão da tela, deixei meu refrigerante no porta copo da poltrona enquanto segura ao pote de pipoca grande enquanto Yuuki se arruma no acento achando uma posição confortável para ver filme e segurar todos os doces que ela quis.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim. – ela sorriu e abriu a barra de chocolate dando um generosa mordida. – Quer? – sorri e mordi a barra. – Bom né?

- Quase tanto quanto a minha companhia.

- É com essas cantadas baratas que você consegue tantas mulheres?

- Na verdade é com o meu charme.

Rimos e voltamos nossa atenção para a tela o qual começava a passar os traillers. Não demorou muito para começarmos a fazer comentários sobre os filmes que iam ser lançados, quando por fim o filme começo os comentários ficaram maiores sobre como estava atuação do ator, o enredo, o jogo de câmera.

Foi quando uma garota na fileira da nossa frente se virou enfezada.

- Por favor, parem de conversar.

Sorri de forma gentil e me aproximei dela.

- Desculpe jovem dama.

A garota corou furiosamente e para eu ter notado aquilo mesmo nessa escuridão significa que ela corou demais.

- É... tudo bem. – Ela se virou se encolhendo no acento visivelmente envergonhada.

- Você não deveria usar seu charme dessa forma.

Sorri entrelaçando meus dedos com de Yuuki e voltei minha atenção ao filme, mas logo minha atenção foi desviada para Yuuki, ela estava atenta ao filme e fazia algumas caretas conforme era a cena, aperta minha mão nos momentos mais intrigantes ou quando se assustava.

- Algum problema? – ela me perguntou quando finalmente notou que a observava, sorri aproximando meu rosto do dela.

- Estou feliz por estar aqui com você.

Ela corou mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Por estar comigo?

- Você tem sido a pessoa mais essencial em minha vida Yuuki.

Riu nervosa colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, não sei exatamente que está havendo comigo, mas pela primeira vez em minha vida, estou deixando que meus sentimentos me guiem.

- Você é essencial em minha vida também, Kaname. Tem sempre me protegido, me dando um lugar em sua vida... sempre me ajudando... mas, por que isso agora?

- Senti necessidade de lhe falar.

Mais um risinho sem graça e ela voltou a atenção para o filme, resolvi que era hora de ver o filme também, mesmo que ele não me interessasse.

Yuuki tem sido essencial em minha vida isso é fato, não me imagino acordar e não a ver na cozinha, não sei como seria minhas manhas sem a conversa matinal e o café, o chá. As tarde no escritório quando ela me pede para ensiná-la .

Como seria minha vida sem Yuuki?

Uma existência sem alma talvez.

** † † † † † † **

- Você está me ouvindo? – Reclamou Yuuki me fazendo notar que eu estava a olhando, mas não a escutando.

- Estou sim. – Menti com um sorriso ainda mais mentiroso.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, estávamos em um pizzaria jantando, decidimos que não queríamos nada formal, queríamos apenas aproveitar a refeição sem nos preocuparmos com etiqueta, a pizzaria foi a esolhida.

- Então que eu estava falando? – fiquei em silencio, ela soltou um suspiro - Você não ouviu nada que eu disse.

- Me desculpe.

- No que estava pesando?

- Em nada em particular, apenas vaguei alguns minutos.

- Uns bons minutos você quer dizer.

Apoiei o queixo em minha mão, sorri e com minha outra mão segurei a de Yuuki por cima da mesa.

- Me desculpe.

- Tu-tudo bem.

Voltei minha atenção para pizza, estava quase intocável, tenho que parar de observar Yuuki dessa forma, se continuar assim ela pode pensar que estou apaixonado por ela.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando voltei a observá-la, ri e me concentrei em minha pizza, ela fica incrivelmente sexy quando morde o lábio dessa forma, já havia notado isso antes, mas às vezes prefiro me manter indiferente algumas coisas.

No entanto agora a observando, mas animada do que hoje de manha, me pergunto:

Por que não notar o quanto ela é bela?

Por que não notar quanto ela é sexy?

Sou quase seis anos mais velho, ela veio até mim para que eu cuidasse dela e de sua fortuna, uma espesse de irmão mais velho, mas eu não quero ser seu irmão mais velho, cuidei dela pois me importo com ela.

Foi quando eu ouvi o estalo na minha mente.

Como não havia pensando nisso antes?

Toda minha dedicação, diferença de tratamento.

Todo o meu ciúmes.

Por que nunca levei paixão em consideração?

Talvez seja algum consenso que minha mente tenha chegado com o meu corpo, não note que ela é uma mulher irresistível, você vai se apaixonar, não vai poder ficar com ela e vai se ferrar.

Soltei um longo suspiro e tomei um gole generoso de vinho, as vezes devemos viver na ignorância, me dar conta dessa paixão esta me fazendo pensar ainda mais o quando gosto dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está muito distraído.

- Estou apenas pensando em algumas coisas. – Sorri, como é fácil sorrir com ela.

- Se está entediado podemos ir embora.

- Não sinto tédio com você Yuuki, fique tranqüila.

- Não está parecendo.

- Acredite, minha atenção está totalmente voltada para você.

- Distraído dessa forma?

- Não é por que não estou lhe ouvindo que significa que não estou pensando em você.

- E o que estava pensando.

- Coisas impróprias para o horário.

Ela quase cuspiu o suco quando começou a rir.

- Certo. – Ela riu novamente – Como se você me visse dessa forma.

- Por que não poderia ver?

Ela corou, ela cora muito facilmente comigo... interessante.

- Pare com essas brincadeiras.

Suspirei e peguei outro pedaço de pizza, sei que quem cala consente, mas nesse momento o silencio é melhor que uma resposta.

Após a pizza fomos para casa, revolvi fazer algo que quase nunca faço, assistir televisão, intimei Yuuki a ficar comigo, usei uma desculpa qualquer que ela passaria o dia todo comigo e ainda não era meia noite. Ela não teve escolha a não ser senta comigo no mesmo sofá e assistir um programa idiota que me entediou no primeiro minuto, troquei de canal algumas vezes até Yuuki gritar falando que queria ver aquele seriado, voltei para o canal que queria e ficamos vendo o seriado.

- Interessante como esse seriado aborda o tema su... – Ela estava dormindo. – Estou vendo como é fã.

Levantei-me e a peguei no colo, segui para o seu quarto e pela primeira vez, notei o quanto nossos quartos são próximos.


	12. Londres

**Parte Doze– Londres**

Três messes se passaram desde que Yuuki terminou com aquele moleque. E três messes se passaram desde que eu notei que a amo, na verdade eu notei que estava apaixonado, a conclusão do "eu a amo" veio uma semana depois.

Infelizmente uma abordagem mais direta não seria algo inteligente de minha parte, tendo em vista que Yuuki me viu como um irmão mais velho e acabou de sair de um namoro, ela nunca sairia de um relacionamento e entra em outro instantaneamente, não.

Massageie meu ombro enquanto terminava de ler o relatório que Ruka havia me trazido, ela estava sentada na cadeira enfrente a minha mesa esperando meu parecer, soltei um suspiro exalto enquanto deixava o documento de lado.

- Terei que ir ver isso pessoalmente.

- Vai para Inglaterra?

- Não tenho outra escolha, Ruka?

Ruka deixou relaxou na poltrona parecendo se conforma com uma idéia.

- Não, seria bom dar uma olhada nisso tudo de perto.

- Concordo plenamente.

† † † † † †

Por puro habito olhei no bolso interno do meu palito, as passagens estavam lá. E como sempre, elas estavam, sou muito sistemático para sair de casa sem elas, Yuuki terminou de despachar a mala e seguiu até mim.

Ruka não está viajando comigo como antes, apenas quando são por dois dias, tempo máximo que ela consegue ficar longe da filha. Como essa viagem pareceu que levaria mais ou menos uma semana, ela pediu para Yuuki ri comigo, como minha assistente, assim ela aproveitaria para aprender mais sobre como agir nessas situações.

De acordo com a Ruka aquela viagem seria muito valiosa em conhecimento para Yuuki e como ela está de férias na faculdade, bom, aqui estamos nós indo para o avião.

Sinceramente estou meio perdido em como devo agir com ela nesses últimos tempos, desde que descobri que estou apaixonado com ela para ser sincero, o bom que é maioria das vezes as coisas são bem naturais, eu naturalmente sou eu mesmo com Yuuki, isso facilita muito as coisas, mas isso não quer dizer que meu lado sedutor não está a toda, muito pelo contrário, acredito que nunca investir tanto em conquistar uma mulher quanto estou investindo na Yuuki.

Não estou fazendo uma abordagem mais direta por assusto já analisados, mas também não estou dormindo no ponto, ela é muito linda, tenho que ficar atento.

- Quer ficar na janela? – Perguntei quando Yuuki observou na passagem dela qual o seu acento, e fez uma careta ao ver que era o do corredor.

- Mas...

- Se quiser içar na janela não me importo.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu docemente e se sentou, eu me sentei ao sei lado.

† † † † † †

Senti a cabeça de Yuuki em meu ombro, haviam passado duas horas de viagem ainda tinham muito pela frente, mas sinceramente não me importo, virei a pagina do livro que estava lendo, Guardiões das Chaves Universais, uma bela obra, acredito que terei que comprar o segundo volume em Londres, felizmente meu inglês é fluente.

- O senhor gostaria de um travesseiro para sua esposa? – me perguntou a aeromoça.

- Já estou sendo o travesseiro dela, obrigada senhorita.

Ela sorriu acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça e se afastou, voltei minha atenção para o livro... gostei disso "esposa".

† † † † † †

Admito que estou feliz com que a Ruka fez, mas Yuuki parece que vai ter um troço.

Ruka simplesmente reservou apenas um quarto, e o hotel está lotado, não há mais quartos vagos, é como se ela houvesse planejado desde o iniciou minha viagem com Yuuki, estou com medo de que os relatórios que ela me entregou tenham sido forjados para provocar a minha viagem.

Acho que se minha secretária estiver desviando verba da minha conta particular eu nunca descobriria.

Enfim... Não que eu esteja triste, magoado, chateado ou qualquer sentimento deprimente por estar no mesmo quarto que Yuuki, muito pelo contrário, meus sentimentos são de plena satisfação e felicidade.

Quando entramos no quarto e ela viu uma cama grande casal corou furiosamente, ah, minha fortuna pelos pensamentos dela.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – informei indo até o banheiro.

Ela está constrangida demais para me ver apenas como um irmão, está corada demais, ela poderia brincar com a situação falando que eu deveria ser um cavaleiro e dormir no chão, se conheço bem Yuuki, essa seria a reação dela se ela não estivesse muito constrangida.

Se ela está tão constrangida é porque ela não me vê como um irmão, ela me vê como um homem e pelo grau de vermelho, sem querer ser pretensioso, ela me vê como um homem muito bonito.

Talvez a situação apenas seja constrangedora para ela, mas eu prefiro pensar que ela me vê como um lindo homem.

- Ei.. não fique andando de roupão. – ela me criticou quando sai do banheiro.

- Esqueci de pegar uma troca de roupa.

- Sinceramente. – ela ficou de costas.

Sorri e segui até ela afastei as mechas de cabelo de seu pescoço e lhe beijei suavemente, ela estremeceu, segurei sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto enquanto deslizava o nariz pelo seu maxilar indo até o ouvindo.

- Se lhe irrita, na próxima venho buscar sem roupão.

- Ka...Ka... Kaname... o... o que está... o que esta fazendo?

- Eu te amo Yuuki, e decidi que não vou mais deixar nenhum outro homem lhe tocar, dessa forma. – Beijei novamente seu pescoço. – Só preciso saber agora, se você sente o mesmo por mim, mas mesmo que não sinta agora... não medirei esforços para lhe conquistar.

Não dei tempo para ela responder, seria arriscado, as vezes e melhor deixar as pessoas pensarem melhor sobre o assunto, por isso peguei uma troca de roupa e fui para o banheiro me trocar.

† † † † † †

Acho que fui precipitado em ter investido daquela forma ontem, simplesmente não me agüente, foi tão natural que quando percebi eu já havia feito, o preço da atitude é uma Yuuki muda e se afastando de mim toda hora corada, acho que o fato e termos dormindo na mesma cama a deixou ainda mais sem graça, principalmente por ter acordada abraçada comigo... ela me abraçou de madrugada... particularmente adorei.

A empresa... simplesmente não acredito que o relatório foi forjado pela Ruka, quando cheguei aqui estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem, sem desfalques, sem intrigas entre os acionista, não havia absolutamente nada de errado, nadinha!

Quando falei com Ruka pelo telefone, ela e mandou aproveita para tirar umas férias, pois eu estava precisando demais e que eu poderia agradecer ela depois.

Tenho que fazer uma anotação e colocar na carteira de conferir a minha conta no banco pessoal.

Quando contei a Yuuki sobre que Ruka fez, ela se soltou um pouco, a xingou na verdade, depois fomos jantar em um restaurante perto do hotel, claro que ela voltou a ficar sem graça novamente, acho que a ficha dela caiu de que quando voltarmos ao hotel vamos ficar no mesmo quarto.

- Algum problema? – perguntei para simplesmente fazê-la falar algo, aquele silencio estava me matando, estamos em um restaurante lindo demais com uma comida boa demais para que o jantar seja feito no mais puro silencio.

- Não. – ela e respondeu com simplicidade.

Segurei sua mão sobre a mesa.

- Vamos, não devemos ter segredos um para com o outro.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior me fazendo apertar a mão dela levemente, repito, ela fica sexy quando morde os lábios dessa forma.

- Sobre ontem. – ela fez uma longa pausa olhando minha sobre a dela. – Eu, não entendo o que você quis dizer com aquilo. Por que falou aquilo daquela forma tão... repentina.

Sorri da forma mais doce que podia enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa me aproximando dela, coloquei uma mecha atrás de seu ouvido.

- Demorei um pouco ara notar e também quando notei não pode lhe dizer... mas agora se alimente, você não comeu nada o dia todo.

- Kaname...

- Não precisa falar nada agora Yuuki. Temos muito tempo, e eu não vou a lugar algum e nem você vai. Então, não vamos apenas deixar que as coisas aconteçam, o que tiver que ser, será. Não devemos ser precipitados, quando se fala que a presa é inimiga da perfeição, dizem a mais pura verdade, por essa razão não tenho presa de torna você minha, pois quero nosso relacionamento perfeito. Não aceito nada abaixo da perfeição.

Ela sorriu um tanto constrangida e tomou um gole de vinho.

- É um tanto estranho, você falando dessa forma comigo, você pode ter qualquer mulher Kaname, por quê se interessaria por uma garota como eu?

- Se for de seu agrado posso listar os inúmeros motivos.

- Eu não sei que pensar.

- Repito, sem presa.

- Você poderia ser menos charmoso.

- Mas estou sendo charmoso exatamente para você sede a mim.

- Ainda me matará de vergonha.

- Vergonha não mata ninguém. No máximo causa mudez momentânea.

- Seu lado humorista está mais visível ultimamente.

- Estou em uma época de felicidade plena, afinal, você terminou com o emocore o Zero.

- Chama ele assim!

- Eu não gosto dele, o chamo como quiser.

- Você pode respeitar o Zero? Apesar de não sermos mais namorados, ele é meu amigo.

- Graças a Deus vocês não são mais namorados.

- Não ofenda o Zero na minha frente.

- Certo, minha linda, vou ofendê-lo apenas quando você não estiver presente.

Ela rolou os olhos tomando mais um gole generoso de vinho.

- O que faremos essa semana em Londres?

- Pensaremos em algo.


	13. Alguns Sentimentos

**Parte Treze – Alguns Sentimentos**

Yuuki tem me provado ser uma das pessoas mais tímidas que conheço, sempre que me próximo demais ela cora furiosamente, o fato dela estar dormindo na mesma cama que eu tem apenas a deixado mais constrangida, a momentos em nossos passeios por Londres que ela esquece completamente o constrangimento e conversa comigo normalmente, para mim são os melhores momentos.

Hoje fizemos uma maratona de compras, maioria das coisas que compramos foi para Lilika. Yuuki simplesmente não resistiu a tantas roupinhas fofinhas, só me restou comprá-las, quando ela tentou pagar deixei claro que a filhada era minha também e que se cogitasse a idéia de pagar algo eu a morderia. Depois da primeira mordida ela parou tentar pagar as compras.

Em casa tenho habilito de sair de toalha para o meu quarto para me trocar, no hotel tenho sempre saído de roupão para buscar a roupa, pois sempre esqueço, isso gera uma constrangimento muito grande da parte de minha companheira de quarto, no entanto gera uma satisfação enorme em mim por ver que a afeto dessa forma.

Não faço de propósito.

Nem sempre.

No entanto Yuuki sempre se lembra de levar a roupa para o banheiro, me privando de vê-la apenas de roupão, a gente não pode ter tudo que quer, bom, as vezes podemos.

A semana está passando rápido demais para o meu gosto, não são muitas as minhas oportunidades para ficar apenas com a Yuuki sem me preocupar com mais nada do que nós dois.

Apesar de não ter presa em fazê-la se apaixonar por mim, eu tenho uma incrível vontade de beijá-la, precisei me conter muitas vezes, isso está me enlouquecendo, por assim dizer, afinal quero tê-la, mas tenho que ter paciência, às vezes paciência não é uma de minhas virtudes, mas eu faço de tudo para me manter o mais paciente possível.

Contraditório eu sei, mas é que sinto.

- Não está me ouvindo. – Se queixou Yuuki, estávamos em uma lanchonete tomando o chá da tarde, se está em Londres, faça como os ingleses.

- Estou sim, você estava falando que sentirá falta de Londres. – me agradeci mentalmente por estar a ouvindo de fato, mesmo estando um tanto perdido em meus pensamentos.

Ela me olhou desconfiada e tomou um pouco de chá, sorri e observei a rua, não estava muito movimentada e o tempo não estava muito frio, clima perfeito, ambiente perfeito, voltei minha atenção para Yuuki. Companhia perfeita.

- Podemos ficar mais tempo. – Sugeri.

- Minhas aulas logo voltaram, preciso terminar algumas atividades que foram dadas para férias... mas não seria nada ruim ficar por mais dias aqui.

- Então aceita ficar mais alguns dias aqui comigo?

- Infelizmente não posso, me programei para uma semana e não duas.

- É uma pena. – minha voz passou mais desapontamento do que pretendia.

- Podemos voltar em alguma outra ocasião.

- Apenas nós dois. – estipulei, não quero que ela pense que quero vir em Londres com mais alguém além dela de companhia.

- E a Lilika?

Talvez eu aceite algumas companhias em especial.

- E a Lilika... mas nada dos pais dela.

Yuuki riu balançando a cabeça levemente.

- Você tem um jeito único de demonstrar que gosta de alguém, Kaname.

- Não entendi.

- Existem pessoas que você se importa mas você não demonstra isso claramente, apenas em pequenos gestos, no entanto existem pessoas que você se importa que você demonstra de uma forma mais expressa.

- Você e a Lilika são as que eu demonstro de forma expressa.

- Exatamente.

- Me conhece bem.

Ela corou e tomou um pouco de chá.

- Faço o possível.

† † † † † †

Coloquei meu casaco sobre o ombro de Yuuki enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas de Londres apreciando a cidade noite, ela sorriu me agradecendo mas logo me criticando pois eu passaria frio.

- Essa blusa de lã é muito quente, estava louco para me livrar desse casaco.

Ela estreitou os olhos desconfiada e soltou um suspiro.

- Eu sempre me esqueço que estamos em uma cidade mais fria que a nossa.

- Terra do chá, necessita ser frio para que o vicio tenha mais força.

- Concordo.

Passei meu braço pelo ombro dela a trazendo para mais perto de mim, constrangida ela me abraçou pela cintura e continuamos a andar.

- Quando cheguei em sua casa, pensei que você me quisesse bem longe de você. Afinal eu era apenas uma adolescente que você precisaria tomar conta, nem idade para cuidar de mim você tinha direito. Mesmo assim você me recebeu de braços abertos e se aproximou de mim curando minhas feridas.

Por que ela está falando sobre isso agora?

- Não de braços abertos, estava bem receoso, você sabe que sou um homem meio reservado demais e não permito que as pessoas se aproximem de mim com facilidade.

- Como eu seu fosse a senhorita doçura quando cheguei.

- Você tinha seus motivos.

- E você tem os seus, afinal, seus pais foram assassinados por causa das empresas e.. – ela me analisou. – Desculpe tocar no assunto.

- Você é a única que permito que toque no assunto Yuuki.

- Mesmo assim, lhe fiz se lembrar de coisas tristes, sinto muito.

- Não se desculpe. – Abracei mais forte.

Caminhamos algum tempo em completo silencio, simplesmente não havia necessidade para conversa, estava muito bom assim, só a companhia um do outro, não sei ela sente o mesmo que estou sentindo, esse conforto e prazer inexplicável, eu seria eternamente feliz caso ela esteja sentindo o mesmo.

- Sabe. – ela começou. – Você não precisa ter paciência em me conquistar.

Estranhei a abordagem do assunto naquele momento, mas resolvi não perguntar o por que dela tocar no assunto, as vezes as pessoas demoram muito para criar coragem para falar algo, devermos incentivas a continuar a falar em vez de questionar.

- Por que?

Ela me apertou levemente, me pareceu uma reação de quem estava buscando forças para falar algo.

- Você já me conquistou. Apenas não notei antes... de você falar, bom, não sei, é – ela mordeu o lábio. – você sempre mexeu comigo, o Zero tinha suas razões para ter ciúmes.

- Temos que estragar esse momento falando daquele lá?

- Não fala assim dele.

- Você estava se declarando para mim.

- Não volte ao assunto dessa forma brusca. – Corada ela me soltou e deu uns passos a frente, soltei um suspiro e a segui, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios que não consegui desfazer.


	14. Sentimentos

Parte Quatorze – **Sentimentos**

O caminho de volta para o hotel foi marcado por um silencio incontestável, já o período no elevador foi marcado por tons de vermelhos diferentes que Yuuki foi capaz de atingir, acho que ela se lembrou que estamos no mesmo quarto.

- Vou tomar um banho. – anunciei indo até o banheiro.

Quando sai da ducha notei que cometi a mesma distração de sempre, esqueci de pegar a roupa, solução foi sair de roupão.

- Você sempre tem que sair assim? – reclamou Yuuki desviando o olhar de mim para televisão, fiquei parado segurando as duas calças de pijama que estava escolhendo para usar.

- Alguns hábitos demoram para desaparecer, mas se eu for fiel aos meu hábitos de verdade, teria que sair de toalha, quer que eu sai de toalha?

- NÂO!

- Que pena.

- Kaname!

Ri deixando as calças na mala e segui até ela, que corou e começou a engatinhar na cama para se afastar, a puxei pelos pés ficando com o tronco sobre o dela.

- Não vai fugir.

Segurei seus braços presos na cama enquanto meu joelho no colchão me dava a estabilidade necessária para ficar naquela posição, ela desviou o olhar mordendo o lábio inferior, não consegui mais resistir e beijei sua bochecha deslizando meus lábios até a sua boca, morde seu lábio inferior enquanto deslizada meu nariz sobre o dela, a senti estremecer, mas foi a ultima coisa que notei pois quando a beijei tive um lapso, meu cérebro desligou e meu corpo agiu por conta própria.

Quando me afastei não segurava mais os braços dela, minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura enquanto que as delas um em minha nuca e a outra nas minhas costas.

- Kaname, você é o meu tutor... não...

A beijei novamente, não queria ouvir dela que não podemos ficar juntos, posso ouvir de qualquer outra pessoa que posso dar uma resposta digna de quebrar suas pernas, mas não para ela.

- A momentos que não cabe palavras, Yuuki, apenas gestos. Se me ama, me mostre que me ama, corresponda aos meus beijos, esqueça detalhes irrelevantes como idade, simplesmente, me veja apenas com Kaname, o homem que lhe ama e lhe deseja. Meus sentimentos não são torpes, são sinceros e estáveis. Você me quer? Não precisa falar, apenas me demonstre.

- E como... como eu poderia demonstrar?

Sorri me deitando na cama a puxei para se deitar abraçada comigo.

- Da forma que você achar mais conveniente, para mim, só por estar aqui em meus braços já está muito bom.

Ela me apertou e se ajoelho na cama me observando, em seguida segurou meu rosto entre as mãos me beijando, entendi perfeitamente a mensagem.

Ela me ama.

† † † † † †

Apertei a mão contra minha testa me virando na direção da janela, apenas uma fresta, e essa única fresta permitia que a luz viesse diretamente em meu rosto. Tentei mover meu braço, foi quando notei que ele estava sendo usado como travesseiro, observei a bela mulher ao meu lado, ela estava de costas para mim, mas usando meu braço de travesseiro, voltei a posição que estava passando meu braço por debaixo do dela trazendo seu corpo para junto ao meu.

Sorri com as lembranças da noite anterior, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo resmungo de Yuuki enquanto ela se virava para mim, me afastei um pouco, mas estava próximo o suficiente para nossos narizes se tocarem.

- Bom dia. – ela sussurrou, beijei a ponta de seu nariz a fazendo sorrir.

- Bom dia.

- Estranho vê-lo tão carinhoso.

- Me senti frigido. (N.A. – piada interna entre os amigos)

- Não me entenda mal.

- Eu não entendo. Não se preocupe.

Ela se espreguiço e voltou a me abraçar, ficamos em silencio alguns instantes enquanto ela deitava sobre meu peito.

- Não haverá nenhum problema, sendo que você é meu tutor?

- Se houve, Yuuki... quem vai me questionar?

Ela levantou a vista me analisando, estalou a língua.

- Verdade.

Ri a beijando.

- Eu te amo, Yuuki. – falei pela primeira vez para mulher de minha vida, ela me correspondeu com um sorriso doce.

- Eu também te amo, Kaname.


End file.
